Coffee, Carrots, and Cantaloupe
by Sciencegeek926
Summary: We really don't know much about Paige before Ralph... What if she has another secret, something that she has worked hard to put behind her but is bubbling to the surface again?
1. Chapter 1

**So when I thought of this idea I thought it was a little too OOC so I wasn't gunna write it. But it kept sticking in my mind, so I wrote it just to get it to stop bugging me, but as it developed, I started thinking maybe this isn't quite as OOC as I thought? I don't know, you be the judge.**

 **I am still working on The Happiest Place On Earth, I've just had a bit of writer's block with the next chapter (for some reason my brain hasn't had any problems with the rest of it, and I've got the last two chapters almost completely finished).**

 **I'm putting this as completed for now, but I might come back to it after I've finished The Happiest Place On Earth. So let me know if you want me to continue this.**

 **Last thing, this has quite a bit of talk of anorexia, so if you don't wanna read about that, best you continue no further. :)**

* * *

Paige hadn't done this in so long.

She'd gotten help for it when she found out she was pregnant with Ralph. She may have been willing to let it ruin her own life, but she sure as hell wasn't going to do that to her son.

She'd felt it pecking at the back of her mind for several days now, more and more insistent. Over the years, it had resurfaced occasionally when she was feeling overwhelmed. When she and Ralph were evicted, when she'd been working three jobs, after a particularly adrenaline-inducing case with Scorpion. But she had learned how to fight it, and although those thoughts still somehow survived in the depths of her mind, she had only rarely acted on them, and certainly never made a habit of them again.

But here she was, at the end of an uneventful day at the garage, and all day only had a cup of coffee, some cantaloupe, and some baby carrots (it used to be her go-to low-calorie food to curb the hunger). Without even thinking about it, she calculated... about 170 calories.

Her life felt like such a mess at the moment. The man she was dating was Mr. Perfect. She should be happy about that. Sure, he was sweet, handsome, thoughtful, funny... but when he walked in the room, she didn't feel a smile appear on her face of its own accord. When she kissed him, she didn't feel her knees buckle. When she looked in his eyes, she didn't feel her cheeks color. When she touched him, she didn't feel butterflies. She felt nothing.

And the man who did do those things to her, well... as Toby would put it, he's an emotional dumpster fire.

She had tried to be patient and understanding, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt every time he distanced himself from her. She'd had a long history of being abandoned and was sensitive to it, she knew that. She knew she had run to the opposite end of the spectrum. She knew she was hiding in a safe but boring relationship to avoid being hurt. And she knew that was so unfair to Walter, and to herself. At least, she knew all of that _now_.

She tilted her head back and pinched her nose, feigning eye strain, when in reality she was hiding her watery eyes while she regained her composure. She wasn't sure if anyone had noticed her lack of diet. No one had said anything to her, so she hoped that meant they hadn't. For once the geniuses' habit of getting lost in their heads actually worked to her advantage. Then she wondered why she wanted to keep it from them so badly. It shouldn't be some shameful secret she had to hide.

She couldn't fall into this again. She had recovered for Ralph. He was still here. He still needed her. This couldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked briskly toward the kitchen. Telling her eating disorder to shove it, she grabbed a can of soup, opened it, and threw it in the microwave. She hadn't allowed herself to look at the label, so she didn't know what kind it was until she tasted it. Chicken noodle. Apparently she hadn't been mean enough to her eating disorder, because she winced as she put the first spoonful in her mouth, and forced it down. She would hear her anorexia taunting her, _Noodles are nothing but empty carbs... You're gunna get fat... Why can't you resist a stupid can of soup?... You're so weak..._ And with each insult she would respond with a voice of reason, _I'm in good shape and eat healthy, I deserve some empty carbs once in awhile... Eating will not make me fat, I need food to function... One stupid can of soup is not going to do any harm... what I'm eating has nothing to do with how strong I am._ Fighting against the urge to just eat the carrots and avoid the chicken and noodles, she finished every bite.

She got up to wash her bowl. She felt bloated, and was hyper-aware of the way her shirt brushed on the fat pads above her hips. _Fat pads that are normal. I am not overweight. People need fat._

When she finished washing, she covered her face in her hands. Why did her brain do this? She still couldn't understand it. She jumped when she heard a voice, "Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Walter, and plastered a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." Damn. That was the same 'fine' that frustrated her when it came from Walter. When did she start sounding like him?

She avoided further eye contact and headed back to her desk, but felt his gaze following her. Then he followed her just as she sat down. "Uh, A-are you sure?" The fake smile and forced assurance must not have been very convincing. What a surprise.

She sighed, pressing her lips together. She was having trouble holding it together as it was, without Walter prying. Training her eyes on the papers in front of her, she answered with an affirmative, "mmhmm." Dammit. That was squeaky. He really wasn't going to let it go now.

"P-Paige... um, I-I know I've destroyed a lot of your trust, b-but if something is bothering you, I still... I want you to feel like you can tell me. I still, um, I still care about you."

She stood up and looked up at him, intending to assure him that it's nothing he needed to worry about. Which she would have meant. She had the tools to fight it now, and didn't want to worry Walter unnecessarily. But as soon as she saw the look of concern and... gosh, and love in his eyes, she crumbled. She felt her eyes blur with tears, and he must have noticed too, because his expression morphed from concern to worry.

"Paige?"

She scrunched up her face and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. It wasn't working very well. "Walter..." she whispered.

He stepped closer, "C-can you tell me what's wrong?"

She dropped her hands and stared aimlessly at his shirt pocket, "Honestly, I don't have the emotional energy to explain it right now."

"O-okay. Is there, uh, is there anything I can do?"

What she wanted was a hug. A big, never-ending hug. But considering the circumstances of their relationship and her feelings, she didn't think that was such a good idea. Paige shook her head, "I think I just want to go home. Thanks, though."

"I-" She looked back up at him at the tone of protest in his voice. Then he swallowed, "Okay."

She started to walk away, when she suddenly remembered that Ralph was at Sly's for the night. The thought of spending tonight alone sent a wave of despair over her, and she decided she didn't care about good ideas or bad ideas. She turned around, "Actually, Walter?"

"Yes?" He hadn't moved when she walked away, but now he stepped toward her.

"Um, do you think... would you be comfortable with a hug?"

He seemed a little surprised and blinked rapidly a few times, before answering, "Uh, sure."

They both hesitantly wrapped their arms around each other, and Paige immediately felt herself melt into him. She let out the sobs she'd been holding back before, soaking his shirt with her tears.

* * *

 **So yeah... still not sure how I feel about this one. Let me know what you thought about it, and if you want me to continue it eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting the response this story got. Thank you guys so much.**

 **I just want to say that while I've never struggled with an eating disorder, people close to me have. I want to do the subject justice, so if anyone feels like I got something wrong/unrealistic or anything like that, please let me know. :)**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling...**

* * *

When the crying subsided and Paige came to her full senses, she quickly stepped back from Walter, a little embarrassed. "I-I should go home."

She began to walk to the door, when he stopped her, "Wait. Y-you shouldn't drive like this."

He was right. She would never let Walter drive if he were like this. She sighed and turned around, pulling out her phone, "I'll get an Uber."

Walter scratched the back of his head before suggesting hesitantly, "O-or you could stay here. I'm used to sleeping on the couch, and you wouldn't have the commute time." Hesitating, he continued, "A-and, um, i-it would probably be better if you weren't alone. It would be, uh, more efficient."

Paige smiled at his favorite word. The concern in his eyes told her this wasn't about efficiency, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't mind his use of the word. Just knowing he cared about her made her feel... well... cared about. Which sounded stupid, she realized. Abandoning the train of thought completely because she apparently wasn't capable of intelligent thought at the moment, she couldn't help but be enticed by the idea. But she had a Skype call with Tim, and she shouldn't skip out on it, and besides... she had made a decision today, and wanted to get it over with. Wishing she didn't have to say this and avoiding his eyes, she answered, "Um, thanks, but I need to get home."

"Oh. Okay. Well, um, I could drive you. I-I'm not really doing anything anyway, and you w-wouldn't have to pay anything."

She sighed, doubting that he wasn't doing anything, because he always was, "Yeah, okay."

They drove in silence, and for the first time in months, it wasn't awkward. Heavy, full of unanswered questions and anxiety, yes. But not awkward, and definitely not angry.

Walter pulled into the parking lot in front of her apartment, and as she started to get out, he spoke for the first time since the garage, "Paige?"

She stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"Um, w-will you be okay?"

She smiled and answered genuinely, "Yes, I will be." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stayed silent, so she continued, "Thanks for the ride, and um, thanks, thanks for, uh you know." Good use of words, Paige. When had she become the emotionally awkward one?

Walter just nodded, his lips in a thin line, as she got out of the car and went into her apartment. She got ready for bed, then grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed.

Paige knew what she needed to do. It was going to be messy and painful, but it was the best thing for her own health. And Walter. It was time she fixed things with him.

Paige took a deep breath and opened the laptop, "Hey, Tim."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Um, I'm okay."

After a pause, Tim asked, concerned, "Are you? You look tired."

Well, that's what every girl wants to hear. She sarcastically replied, "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. If something's wrong, you can tell me. I care about you."

Boy, he was sweet. But then she realized that Walter said the same thing. Walter might not have been as smooth and confident, but it was the same words. God, how much of that had she missed? Had she really been ignoring Walter that much?

In her silence, Tim grew a little nervous, "Hey, Paige. I know this long distance thing is hard, but... well I didn't want to say this until I could say it in person, but, um, I love you. We're good together, and I want to make sure you know I'm committed to making us work, long distance or not."

Oh, shit. That just made this so much harder. How could she do what she had to do right after he said... Oh god. He was looking at her expectantly, hopefully. He wanted her to say it back. She pressed her lips together as her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry Tim."

Tim frowned, "What do you mean?"

Dropping her hands and taking a big gulp of air, she stared at the keyboard and whispered, "I don't think it's going to work between us."

Silence. She looked back at the screen hesitantly, and he finally spoke, "W-What do you mean?"

"Tim, it's... I've been leading both of us on. I wanted to love you, but, it's just not..." She shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. She didn't love Tim, but she did care about him, and how could she sit here and tell him that she could never love him in that way? "I realized this a few days ago, and-"

"A few days ago? So we've Skyped every day, and you haven't told me?"

"Tim, I didn't want to say anything until I was really sure this is what I want. I've had to think about it a lot."

Another silence. His voice grew quiet, "So, this is really what you want?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry Tim. I never meant to hurt you."

He sighed. "What... what caused this?"

She looked back down at the keyboard. "I, um, well I guess my feelings for Walter are... they're not as gone as I thought they were. It's not your fault, Tim, I just-"

"Are you kidding? You're giving me the 'it's not you it's me' line?"

Her eyes snapped back to the screen, "No, Tim, I didn't mean it like that. The truth is, I shouldn't be dating anyone until I resolve... whatever this is."

Tim exhaled through his nose. Not ready to give up, he said, "I can come back to LA. I wouldn't mind. We can fix this."

Paige shook her head, "No, Tim, that wouldn't fix anything. It's... we're not going to happen. I'm really sorry, you have to believe me."

"I believe you're sorry. Doesn't mean I'm not upset, or that I can accept your apology right now."

She nodded, "Yeah, I get that. Just... will you be okay?"

He shrugged and pressed his lips in a thin line, "I'm gunna have to be eventually, right?"

"Okay..." She trailed off, unsure what to say and feeling incredibly guilty. "Just, um, if you ever do forgive me, will you call me? Just so I know..."

He nodded, and answered shortly, "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay, well... bye, I guess."

"Bye, Paige." And the screen went black. She flopped down on her pillows, the image of Tim's tired, sad puppy dog eyes burning in her mind. God, she hated that.

She felt a little relieved that it was over, but she still had a lot to work through with Walter, and now she felt the weight of breaking a man's heart on her shoulders as she turned out the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Paige rolled up to the garage the next morning, cut the engine, and gave herself a moment to prepare. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat, whispering to herself, "Be determined to have a good day, and you will."

She had first heard it in therapy. Obviously, it was easier said than done, and it wasn't always true. But it helped. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and hoped it didn't show through her makeup as she walked in the garage.

"What happened to you?" She heard Toby's voice ring across the garage.

Without looking around for where he was, she called back, "Shut up, Toby."

What she hadn't expected was Walter's voice to cut in over hers at the same time, "Shut up, Toby." She snapped her head up in Walter's direction, but he had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Paige sat down at her desk and began going through the stack of papers she'd organized the night before that she needed to finish today. Footsteps approached her, and she looked up to see Walter carrying a mug of coffee. "I, um... here." He set the mug down on her desk somewhat abruptly, standing awkwardly as if unsure what to do.

She could smell cinnamon, and she smiled, still looking at the coffee. Picking it up and letting the warmth sooth her hands, she turned her smile to Walter. "Thank you, Walter." He nodded and hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, then turned around and went back to his desk.

She took a sip, staring thoughtfully into the dark liquid. He'd put two creams, no sugar. Just the way she liked it. Tim had known that too, right from the start of their relationship. But had he learned it because he cared about her, or because he was her boyfriend, and that's something boyfriends were supposed to know? Had she even wanted him to know, or was she just relieved to have someone who knew how to appropriately fill their role? Had she ever wanted his role to be her boyfriend, or was she just craving something easy and simple? She'd been questioning more and more aspects of her "perfect" relationship with Tim like this for several months, since Tim left for Jordan, until she had realized it wasn't so perfect. Her mom was right. She'd been conning herself, and everyone else around her in the process.

Walter, on the other hand, had never done these things out of obligation, or with an object in mind. It was just because... he wanted to. That is, until she'd started dating Tim. Boy, she'd royally screwed up.

The coffee's hunger suppressant quality began to work. She'd had to rush out that morning, oversleeping her alarm and leaving no time for breakfast. Part of her wondered if she'd subconsciously done it on purpose, so she wouldn't have to face the task of arguing with her own brain. Wow, that didn't make her sound crazy at all.

She ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. The more stressed and overwhelmed she became, her exhaustion and anorexia simultaneously worsened, leaving her with a more urgent need to fight her eating disorder and less energy to fight it with, making her more stressed and overwhelmed. She was spiraling. She recognized that. Pressing her lips together, she grabbed her phone and headed into the bathroom. Hopefully there wouldn't be any eavesdropping geniuses in there.

It wasn't what she'd gone into the bathroom to do, but before she knew it she was standing sideways in front of the mirror, sandwiching her abdomen between her hands, and judging the size of her stomach. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she abruptly dropped her hands. She grabbed her phone, turned away from the mirror, and made the call she'd come in here for.

She hadn't gone to therapy in a long time. She hadn't felt the need. Whenever it resurfaced, she was usually able to get a handle on it fairly quickly. But she couldn't seem to do that now, and she was scared as hell that she might not get it under control this time. So she made an appointment, because it was the only thing she could think to do.

Paige exited the bathroom, hoping she had been in there a plausible amount of time that no one would suspect she was doing anything else. Again it bugged her that she wanted to keep it secret so much. She didn't know what that was. She made a mental note of it, hoping to bring it up in her appointment.

Arriving at her desk, she sat down and pulled open her top drawer, intending to pull out the latest case file for her paperwork. But she immediately noticed a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and a payday, with a note laid on top.

 _I wanted to make you feel better, but didn't know how. Hope this helps._

It wasn't signed, but she knew that handwriting anywhere. It was Walter. She felt herself melt, and tears blurred her vision. She folded the note and stuffed it in her purse while she recollected herself. Then she looked over to Walter's desk. He was on his computer, brow furrowed. He didn't notice her eyes on him, and she looked back into her drawer. Paydays were her favorite candy bar. How'd he know? She didn't think she had ever mentioned it.

Paige hadn't eaten yet. She really should eat a real meal, but getting through a payday was much less daunting than forcing down a full meal. And at that moment, she'd take what she could get. So she opened the wrapper, took a bite, and picked up a pen to begin filling out the first form, unaware that Walter was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter felt himself relax slightly when he saw Paige was eating the payday. He was a little nervous about what he'd done. It seemed all his attempts to be more human kept backfiring on him, and this time he had the added pressure of the possibility of kicking her when she's down. But it seemed he'd done the right thing. Or at least not the wrong thing.

He hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd never seen her cry like that before, and it scared him. Especially not knowing what was causing it. His mind wouldn't stop running through scenarios: was she sick? Did Tim do something? Maybe it had to do with Drew? And was it over, or was she still...?

He also didn't know how much to press her. She'd said she didn't have the energy to talk about it last night, but what about now? Would he come off pushy if he asked her again? But if he let it go, she might think he doesn't care. He definitely didn't want that.

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Walter dragged his eyes away from Paige to see Toby, sitting on the edge of his desk. Walter opened his mouth to respond when Toby held up a finger, "Do not tell me nothing. Don't think I didn't notice the cinnamon coffee. I hate cinnamon coffee, remember? You haven't done that in a long time. And let's not forget about your sad, puppy dog eyes staring at her." Toby narrowed his eyes, analyzing him in that way that made him uncomfortable, "Neither of you slept much. Did you fight?"

Walter got up and grabbed his coffee mug, heading to the kitchen and trying to avoid Toby, "Leave it, Toby."

Of course Toby followed him as he began to pour more coffee, "What did you put in her desk drawer? She was awfully touched by it."

Forgetting to avoid the conversation, Walter stopped pouring and turned around, "Really?"

"Really. Walter if this is you trying to get her back," Walter turned around back to the coffee maker, remembering what Toby was trying to do, "I should remind you she's still with Tim."

Walter gritted his teeth, "I don't need to be reminded of that, Toby."

"All I'm saying is, you might be playing with fire. Trying to win her over while she's with someone else is..."

Walter cut him off, "It's not like that, Toby."

"Then tell me what is it like."

Walter whirled around on Toby and growled, quietly to not attract attention, "Let it go." Then he whisked around Toby back to his desk.

Walter tried to focus on his work, but Paige's desk was right in his line of sight, and his eyes kept slipping from his laptop screen to her. Eventually Paige got up and said, "I'm gunna go pick up Ralph."

Walter looked at the time. 2:30. She hadn't eaten lunch. That wasn't like her. She was always getting on his case for not eating enough, telling him he couldn't function properly without food. Should he get her something? Or would that be overbearing? Maybe he should just suggest when she gets back that she eats? Yes, he'd do that.

He anxiously waited for her to get back, and the 45 minutes felt like four hours. When she and Ralph finally came through the garage door, Ralph ran up to Walter and hugged him, "Hi, Walter."

Walter hugged him back and ruffled his hair, "Hey, buddy."

Paige came up, "Ralph, why don't you put your stuff in the loft?"

"Okay," and he ran upstairs.

When he left, Walter took a step toward Paige, "Um, y-you haven't eaten lunch." It wasn't the most tactful approach, but he was surprised when he saw a flash of panic pass over her face. Had he said something wrong?

* * *

Oh god, did Walter know? No, he couldn't. Paige sighed, and breezed over a reply, "Um, yeah, I'll eat." She gave a weak smile before continuing, "I, um, wanted to let you know that I'll be late for work tomorrow." Tucking her hair behind her ear and dropping her gaze, she explained, "I have a um doctors appointment." It wasn't exactly a lie, right? She did have an appointment with a doctor...

Walter's face paled, and he asked, "A-are you okay?"

She realized how that must have sounded after last night. She could only imagine what he was thinking, and quickly corrected, "No, no Walter, nothing like that. It's... uh, just a checkup." Okay, yeah, that was a lie. She paused before changing the subject, "And, Walter, I wanted to thank you for the snacks. Out of curiosity, how exactly did you know paydays were my favorite?" Trying to lighten the mood, she gave a little laugh, "Did you hack into my snack purchase history?"

He smiled slightly, "Oh, uh, I actually didn't know it was your favorite. I just know you, um, like salty sweet, so..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, now you know." She was about to walk away when she turned back to him, "For future reference, one of my favorite chocolates actually isn't salty sweet."

"Oh?" He asked, confused as to why she was telling him this.

She leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. She could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes on hers, occasionally glancing down to her lips. Then she said in a hushed tone, as if she were sharing a secret with him, "Kisses."

Then she spun around on her heel and walked back to her desk, before he could respond. But she knew she'd gotten to him when she heard him trip and knock over something metal.

Paige actually surprised herself. She didn't know where that came from. Talking to Walter today made her the happiest she'd felt in days, maybe weeks. Perhaps it was because she wasn't eating much, so her hormones were imbalances. Or maybe now that she wasn't with Tim, she couldn't hide anymore.

Tim. A fresh wave of guilt came over her at the thought of Tim. He really was a great guy, and didn't deserve what she'd done last night. In fact, he didn't deserve what she'd done their entire relationship: using him as a boyfriend shield, rather than just... a boyfriend. And now she was flirting with another man less than 24 hours after breaking up. It suddenly occurred to her that this must be what Walter often felt, especially these last few months, bearing her anger. They both were trying to do the right thing, but screwed it up and ended up hurting good people.

Paige pretty much didn't get anything done the rest of the day, too busy pitying herself. She gathered her things and was about to call to Ralph when Walter approached her. "Um, Paige, I... I don't know..." he swallowed, "Well, I want to know what's going on with you, but I-I don't want to overstep my boundaries. C-can you tell me..."

He looked almost... afraid. Paige wanted to tell him, but... just couldn't. It scared the crap out of her for some reason. Mark that as another thing Walter must experience all the time. But she couldn't stand the look on his face, and there was one thing she could tell him that might make him feel better... "Well... I, um broke up with Tim."

"Oh. Is that what you were... Did he do something?"

"No, he did nothing wrong. It just... wasn't working. And that's not what I was upset about last night, that was other... things..." Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, that was really vague. My mind is just really scrambled right now. I have a lot to figure out." Walter frowned, but nodded. "Just... give me one more day? Tomorrow, after work. I'll... I'll tell you what I can then."

Walter looked like he wanted to protest, but conceded, his voice sounding a little strangled, "Okay."

She smiled at him in a way she hoped was reassuring, and called Ralph downstairs. As they were about to leave, Walter grabbed her wrist, "You'll eat dinner, right?"

She hadn't eaten lunch as she had promised, and he must have noticed. She replied, "I will, Walter." This time she meant it, and hoped Walter knew that.

When she and Ralph got home, she threw a frozen veggie pizza in the oven. She didn't have the energy to make anything else. They sat down, and as Paige started eating, she realized she needed to distract herself if she had any hope in the world of getting through a decent meal. "How was school today?"

Ralph shrugged, "Okay. I prefer my cal tech classes, but I'm making more friends at school, so I guess that's good. Which reminds me: Katie wants me to come over after school tomorrow. Can I?" He looked hopefully at her.

"Who's Katie?"

Ralph looked down at his food and blushed, "I told you, a friend from school."

Paige smirked, "Oh? Are you sure she's not more than that?"

"Mom..." he groaned.

She threw her hands up in mock defeat, "Alright, alright. Yes, you can go to Katie's house. I'll drive you there."

"Katie said her parents can pick up both of us from school."

"I'm sure they can, but I want to meet her parents."

"Mom." Ralph said again, this time it was more like a whine.

"I know, it's embarrassing having your mom meet your friend's parents, but I won't let you go to a stranger's house."

"Mom, I'm almost thirteen, and I can handle myself better than any of the kids my age. Remember, I got away from that kidnapper?"

He didn't realize that the mention of the kidnapper only made her more afraid. But he did have a point. Maybe her job was making her a little overprotective. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, she finally sighed, "Fine. Katie's parents can pick you up. But, Ralph, don't you think this makes you invincible. No matter your IQ, you're still twelve, and you're still human."

"I know." But she wasn't convinced he was listening. He was too busy smiling at the fact she'd conceded to not driving him.

They ate in silence for awhile. Eventually Paige began picking at her food, knowing she should eat more but...

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" She replied, still staring at her food.

"Um, are you okay?"

She snapped her eyes up, "Why would you ask that, sweetie?"

Ralph shrugged, "I dunno, you just seem a little... off."

Paige set down her pizza sighed. She debated whether to explain. It seemed especially difficult to gauge his maturity and ability to handle these things when he was more articulate than a lot of adults. But he deserved the truth. Why was it so much easier to tell him than Walter? She began in a gentle tone, "You know how mommy had anorexia? Before you were born?" Ralph stopped eating and nodded. "Well, anorexia, it's... it's not something that really goes away. Not completely. It's definitely gotten much, much better, and I don't really struggle anymore. But it's always something I'm working on. And the last few days, well..." her voice grew hushed, "I guess I've been working at it a little harder than usual." Now it was Ralph who was picking at his food. She reached across the table and gently held his hand, "But, Ralph, I have absolutely no doubt that I can get back to normal. So try not to worry about it, okay?"

Ralph nodded, "You're sure you'll be okay?"

Paige smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "Scoop."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what did you want to talk about today?"

Oh god, where should she start?

Paige was talking to the same therapist she had all those years ago, Dr. Pentiti. Paige hadn't been here since she started with Scorpion, so she quickly told her about Scorpion, Ralph's genius, and Walter. Well, she didn't explain Walter very quickly. Walter could never be explained quickly. They were about half way through the hour session when Paige finally caught her up to everything that happened up to now.

When Paige finished, Dr. Pentiti asked, "So, have you told anyone in Scorpion about your eating disorder?"

Paige shook her head, "No, and that's actually something I wanted to talk about. The thought of telling them... I don't know, it almost makes feel panicked. I don't get it. I didn't feel that way telling Drew or Ralph about it."

"Let me make sure I understand your role in Scorpion. These geniuses... they have trouble with their emotions, and communicating? And you act as something of a... an emotional referee?"

Paige nodded, "That's right."

"And they look to you for guidance, not just professionally but personally as well?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Pentiti leaned forward, "Do you think that maybe you're afraid to tell them because you feel pressure to always know how to handle emotions? Maybe... maybe you're afraid they'll see a weakness in what is your greatest asset to the team, that they'll think less of you for it."

Paige sat a little straighter, "Oh. I had never thought of that before."

"Do you think that's how you feel?"

Paige inhaled a deep breath, "I guess... Yeah, I guess that's possible."

"Let me ask you this. Do _you_ see your anorexia as a weakness? Do you think less of yourself for it?"

Crap. Paige forgot how jarring these sessions could be. She looked down at her hands, fiddling with them, and bit her lip, then slowly nodded her head yes.

"I want you to do a little thought experiment with me, Paige." Paige looked back up, taking a shaky breath. "Think of Happy. When she opened up to a relationship with Toby, did you view that as a strength or weakness?"

"...Strength," Paige answered hesitantly, unsure where this was going.

"And what about Toby? When he overcame his gambling addiction?"

"Strength."

"And Sylvester, when he pushes through his phobias to save lives. Weakness or strength?"

"Strength." Paige sighed, catching on.

"Finally, Walter. When he makes emotional progress. Like the time he let himself fully grieve for his sister. Weakness, or..."

"Strength." Paige's vision was starting to blur from tears.

Softening her voice, Dr. Pentiti asked the final question, "So, when they find out about your recovery from anorexia, do you think they'll see that as a weakness, or a strength."

Paige whispered, "Strength," and she wiped away a few stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

Dr. Pentiti sat in silence for several seconds, allowing that to soak in. Then she continued, "Paige, I think that while the stress of your personal relationships has no doubt exasperated the problem, the real issue here is that you are not at peace with your struggle."

Paige sighed, "I... I didn't know there was anything to make peace with."

"There is more to recovering from anorexia than changing your body image and thought patterns to eat healthy. You also must learn to reconcile it with who you are now, and the person you want to be. You need to learn to see your strength in the healing process, rather than weakness in the eating disorder itself."

Paige swallowed, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." After a pause, Paige added, "I think I um... I want to come back. Next week."

Dr Pentiti smiled, "Good. Do you think that you can tell one of the team members by then? Tell me how it goes?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." And Paige knew exactly who she would tell.

* * *

Just talking about her situation made Paige feel lighter, so when she got back to the garage and was greeted with a small bag of kisses on her desk, she couldn't help but laugh. Walking over to Walter, she smirked, "You know, you don't have to keep giving me snacks and candy. Whole meals are great too."

She had meant it as a joke, but his eyes were earnest when he said, "We could go to dinner." He must have seen her surprise, because he fumbled, "I-I mean, with Ralph, as, as f-friends. I didn't mean-"

She hastily replied, "Oh, yeah I know." She couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed he hadn't meant date. Even if she also knew it'd be too soon after Tim. She hadn't loved him, but she still needed time to sort through that relationship and how it ended.

Beginning to ramble, Walter continued, "I mean, not that I don't want to... just, I wouldn't, so soon after... I wouldn't ask, um-"

Putting him out of his misery, Paige interrupted, "I know, Walter."

There was an awkward pause where they both avoided eye contact, then she spoke, "Um, tonight?" Seeing his uncertainty, she clarified, "I know I said I'd explain stuff today after work. And I will. I meant... after that."

"Uh, yeah. That works."

She smiled, "Okay." It felt nice to be getting back to their old habits.

As soon as Paige sat down at her desk and began working, Toby swooped up in front of her. She didn't acknowledge him at first, knowing that Toby needed no invitation to begin speaking. But he just stood there, and she could feel his gaze psychoanalyzing her. She slowly looked up, slightly annoyed, "Yes?"

Toby pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, "You broke up with Tim, didn't you?"

Paige looked back down at her paper and continued writing, hoping to dismiss him, "None of your business, Toby."

"So that _is_ what this is about. He's trying to get you back. But why didn't I see that he was lying?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

Toby studied her for a moment, "Usually when people say that, it's a lie. But you're telling the truth."

Sighing in exasperation and giving up on shaking him, Paige lifted her gaze back to Toby and leaned back in her chair, "Of course I am. So are you gunna tell me what you're talking about, or leave me alone?"

Breezing past her question, Toby asked, "Did you tell Walter that you broke up with Tim?"

Paige raised her eyebrows, "I'm not going to be interrogated, Toby."

Toby narrowed his eyes and stared at her for a long time. She grew uncomfortable, and rolled her eyes in an effort to hide her anxiety, then went back to her paperwork. She knew he was still there, but she thought he had finally given up when he leaned his weight on her desk, "I can't figure this out."

He had a tone of wonder in his voice, as if she were a case study that finally stumped him. Growing frustrated and nervous that he'd uncover everything she was hiding, she threw her pen down on her desk and snapped at him, "Toby."

The gleam in Toby's eye faded at her tone, and his voice grew serious, "Hey, I'm a smartass, not an asshole. This isn't just intellectual curiosity. I'm asking as a friend."

Paige softened her glare a little, but her voice was still stern and guarded when she spoke, though even she could hear the tone of tiredness that leaked through, "My personal business is mine, Toby."

"Alright," he finally conceded, "You know where to find me."

Paige sighed with relief. She would tell him eventually. She would tell all of them eventually. But she really wanted Walter to know first.

Paige was fidgety the rest of the day. She was still far from comfortable about telling Walter, but understanding why... it helped. It brought it down from a panic to anxiety. When Happy and Toby, the last ones in the garage, began gathering their things to leave, she almost wished they wouldn't. But if she were ever going to get over this, she needed to just do it. And if she trusted anyone with this, it was Walter.

She took a deep breath and strode to his desk, "Walter?"

He looked up, "Hmm?"

"Um, loft?"

Realization dawned on his face, "Oh, yeah okay." He stood and followed her upstairs.

She sat on the couch, and he sat next to her, leaving a respectable distance between them, but close enough that she could lean over and hug him if she wanted. "Um, I want to start by saying that I lied to you, about the checkup appointment." He frowned, from concern or irritation, she couldn't tell. "It was, uh, actually a therapy appointment." Yep, concern. Taking a shaky breath, she looked down at the couch between them, "Um, before Ralph was born, I had, uh..." her voice faltered, and she swallowed before trying again, "I had anorexia." She heard him inhale, but refused to look up, needing to get through this. "I recovered, I'm fine now. But... I don't know, I guess I've been unhappy lately, and it's caused something of a relapse. That's why I went to therapy today."

Paige didn't know what to say next, so she stayed silent and still for a moment, until Walter exhaled her name, "Paige."

She looked up at him, and the intensity she saw in his eyes was overwhelming. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked away again so she could continue, "I... I found out that I still have a lot to work through. It's gunna take some time... But, Walter, I also wanted to talk to you about..." her voice grew shaky, "about what's happened between us." She glanced up at him again, the movement in her eyes making the tears that had been building up spill over and trickle down her cheek. Paige wiped at them and stared at the clear liquid on her hands, not even realizing she had been crying. God, she was crying a lot lately. She was getting tired of it.

Then Paige saw Walter move his hand toward her, then pull back. When she looked up at him, she saw uncertainty in his eyes. She gave a sad smile and covered his hand with hers. In response, he turned his hand up to slide his fingers between hers, and brought his other hand to rest on hers. Walter spoke for the first time, his voice barely above a whisper, "Is that... is that what you're unhappy about?"

Paige took a deep breath and closed her eyes, somewhat calmed by his touch. "In part, yes. Walter... We've both made a lot of mistakes, but I haven't admitted to mine, not till now. I... I was never really into my relationship with Tim. I tried to make myself think I was, but..." she shook her head, "I was so unfair to everyone involved, including you, and I want to apologize for that. I was scared, and hurt, and... well, like I said, I have a lot to work through."

"You were scared and hurt because of me." She lifted her gaze back to him, and saw regret. Without thinking about it, she raised her hand that wasn't clasped between Walter's, and cupped his cheek, then slid her hand up into his curly hair to gently scratch just above his ear. He shuddered under her touch. "Maybe. But it was other things too. It wasn't all you. I don't want you to carry all the blame for this. Promise me?"

He stared at her, not answering. She scooted slightly closer, "Walter, promise me?"

He exhaled a shaky breath, "I promise I'll try."

Paige tilted her head and slid her fingers through his hair to the back of his head, making his eyes flutter. Then she gently slipped her other hand from his, and slowly pulled him in for a hug. Walter immediately reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer.

Suddenly he pulled back, enough to look her in the eye, "The snacks. Did I, was that...?" Paige ran her hand up and down his back, shook her head, and smiled, "No, Walter, that was good. I needed that."

He nodded, searching her eyes, and whispered, "Okay."

She stared at him for a moment, then changed the subject, her voice still quiet, "Um, it's almost time for me to pick up Ralph from Katie's. Do you want to come with me, and then we can all go to dinner together?" Paige wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed that the conversation was over. She and Walter hadn't been this close in so long, and she was reluctant to pull away from their embrace. But she suspected that this conversation was only one of many they would have. And for a conversation she had been dreading so much, she was looking forward to having more of them.

Walter nodded to her question, and they silently walked out of the garage. Paige noticed that Walter was hovering closer to her than normal, and she smiled to herself. Yeah, the two of them would definitely be closer from now on.

* * *

 **There will be one more chapter after this... thank you guys for all the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry for going MIA. I've had a lot of crazy unexpected things happen these past few weeks and just couldn't write nearly as much as I normally do. Plus, this last chapter ended up wayyyy longer than I was expecting. I thought about splitting it into two, but since I've been gone so long, I figured I'd keep it as one chapter in an attempt to make it up to you.**

 **I'd give this chapter a stronger T rating near the end.**

* * *

The car ride to Katie's house was silent. Walter wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. He had no idea what he was feeling. He had no idea how to behave. Walter felt comfortable with the science of it all; it was the only way he had ever known how to understand things. But he admittedly didn't know what to do with the emotional side of it, the side that he knew was most important, especially with Paige. He wanted to ask her, but was that fair? Was it too much to ask her to hold his hand through this, when she was the one who was hurting?

He contemplated this the full twenty minute drive, and as they pulled up the driveway he finally decided that he couldn't risk doing something stupid and making things worse. Paige was about to step out of the car when he finally spoke, "Wait, Paige."

She turned back to him, "Yes?"

"Um, can I- can I ask... what do I do?" At her confused expression, he realized how vague that was. "I mean... I know these things are... it's an emotional matter, and you know I don't do well with that, so I want to make sure that I, um, don't mess up. I want to help you."

A smile slowly grew on Paige's face and she tilted her head, "Thank you, Walter." She rested her hand on his wrist, and shifted her weight so she was facing him, seeming to think for a moment, "Just... Be here. I'll tell you what I need when I need it."

He swallowed, "You, you don't mind? Telling me what you need?"

Her smile reappeared, "No, not at all, Walter. It's part of open communication, which I think the two of us need a lot more of, going forward."

He nodded, but still wasn't completely convinced. "I just, um, don't want my low EQ to be a, uh, burden, something to make you more unhappy."

Paige slid her hand down to his and quickly reassured him, "No, Walter, it's not a burden. Voicing what I need..." A small smirk played on her lips, "It's something even normals need to do with each other, if they want their relationships to last." She paused and looked down at their hands for a second, before looking in his eyes, making sure he was listening, "Which means you need to tell me if you need anything, too. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things. I... I want us to last, Walter."

He exhaled and nodded, "I want us to last, too." He couldn't express how much he wanted them to last. He wasn't sure he could survive it if he lost her permanently. Even just the thought of it turned his stomach.

She studied his face for a moment, then smiled, squeezed his hand, and exited the car.

* * *

Paige smirked as Ralph said goodbye to Katie and her mom at the front door. Ralph definitely had a crush on her, and it took everything in her to not excitedly tease him about it on the way to the car. As she lead him down the sidewalk, she said, "So, we're going out to dinner tonight, and Walter's coming with us. He's waiting in the car."

Ralph's head snapped up to her, "Really?" Without waiting for an answer, he bolted for the car.

Under normal circumstances, her son's excitement would have made her happy, but... she just felt guilty. She hadn't thought that the tension between her and Walter had bled into Ralph's life, but at that moment she realized she'd been stupid to think that. If _she_ missed their dinners together, of course Ralph did too. Which meant that Ralph probably missed everything else about how things used to be. With a sigh, she vowed to fix that, starting with this dinner, and got in the car.

Ralph got to choose their restaurant, and they settled on Kovelsky's. Paige felt a wave of nostalgia as they walked through the doors. So much had happened here. Getting a job she so desperately needed after getting evicted. Meeting Walter. Discovering the depth of her son's intelligence. Participating in her first case with Scorpion, which ultimately landed her a permanent job with them and changed her and Ralph's lives. And most recently, the dinners with Walter and Ralph.

All of it felt like a lifetime ago, and she wondered vaguely how such a familiar space could feel so strange. Their meal went as it always did before: Walter and Ralph raptly discussing ideas, hypotheses, and projects, Paige only catching less than half of it. She had never really cared that she couldn't understand what they were talking about; she just loved to watch her son so excited and animate about something, so open and hanging on Walter's every word. And it was the same tonight.

But with every mouthful she took, alarm bells went off in her head that she had to constantly, consciously shut off. It was distracting, to say the least. And something about the situation seemed... off. Distorted. Distant. Or maybe it was _her_. Actually it probably was her.

Paige leaned back in the seat with a sigh and laid a hand on her bloated-feeling stomach. She wanted this to be over. She _needed_ this to be over, and Ralph needed _her._ She couldn't be here for Ralph in any of the ways that mattered if she didn't fix this. Paige nearly whimpered in frustration as she shifted in her seat and picked up her fork again, intending to eat but the thought of putting more food in her mouth making her nauseous. She wrapped her free arm around her waist and rested her hand on the opposite hip, attempting to alleviate the feeling of a bulging stomach.

Then she felt a hand on her forearm, slipping down to her wrist as it gently tugged her hand back to her side. She looked up at Walter in surprise as he slid his hand into hers. He wasn't looking at her, or in any way acknowledging what he was doing, and somehow that made it more endearing. Paige shifted her gaze to Ralph, who was talking about an idea for a program he thought might be successful, eyes brimming with eagerness to share his thoughts with his mentor. She felt herself relax for the first time in several days, and absentmindedly entwined her fingers with Walter's.

Walter glanced at her, his brown eyes turned to an intriguing blend of intense but soft, smoky black by the lighting. His gaze warmly lingered on her, roaming her face, before turning back to Ralph, sending a rush of affection through her. It abruptly hit Paige that for the first time in her life, she wasn't fighting this thing alone. And that realization sent an overwhelming wave of relief, gratitude, and love for this man who had somehow weasled his way into her heart with an odd but evidently effective mix of rude, oblivious selflessness. Suddenly needing to be closer to him, she leaned against his shoulder, his mixed scent of musk and cologne mingling with the smell of the food.

Food. Paige felt her frustration begin to bubble up again, but before it returned in full force, she remembered what her therapist said. She glanced at Walter again, wondering what he thought of her eating disorder, wondering if he really saw strength in it, wondering if her therapist was right, while at the same time knowing that it was all true. She just had to see it the same way Walter sees it.

* * *

Walter had heard Paige let out a faint noise of distress, and from the corner of his eye he could see her wrap her arm around her waist. He had a pretty good idea why, and his chest tightened. He didn't know what to do, but he supposed his instincts took over, because his hand was in hers before he even knew what he was doing.

Walter stiffened, unsure if he was overstepping a boundary. He was about to pull away, when she laced her fingers with his. He huffed out a small breath, from relief or excitement he wasn't sure. His eyes moved to look at her of their own accord, and, oh boy, the look she gave him... He could only be grateful of his ability to concentrate on two things at once, because otherwise his thoughts would have no doubt been fully consumed by Paige, leaving no room whatsoever for his current conversation with Ralph. And when she leaned on him, he only barely stopped himself from turning his head to press his lips on her lavender scented skin. Instead, he flexed his hand, giving hers an unintentional squeeze.

As the evening went on, they finished eating, but the conversations continued. It had been a long time since the three of them spoke so freely to each other, and it didn't feel right to end the night with the meal. But eventually Paige spoke up, "Alright, Ralph has school tomorrow, so we've gotta get going." Turning to Walter, she added, "I can drive you back to the garage." He nodded, and the trio exited the diner to drive back home.

When Paige pulled up in front of the garage, she asked, "Do you mind if we walk you inside?" Walter wasn't entirely sure why she would want to do that. It was only a few feet from the car to the door, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. It felt silly, craving those extra few seconds, but at that moment he didn't really care about silliness. He just wanted to be with her, so he nodded and led the way inside.

Ralph immediately ran up the stairs, presumably to get in a game of Proton Arnold before he had to leave. Paige light-heartedly scoffed as she watched her son disappear at the top of the stairs, before turning back to Walter. "So, um, I had fun tonight."

Walter nodded, "Me too." He mulled over his next words, trying to find the right ones. "Um, I... I haven't thanked you. For, for trusting me."

She softly replied, "Oh." She seemed surprised, and blinked several times before dropping her gaze to the floor and licked her lips. He was a little distracted by the action until she spoke, "Walter, trusting you has never been an issue for me. You might be oblivious to certain things, and make wrong decisions, but..." she huffed out a breath and looked back at him, "but I've never doubted that you try, and want to improve, and do what you can to fix things, and..." she bit her lip, cutting herself off and he realized her eyes were beginning to wet with tears. "Your heart is always in the right place, Walter, no matter what." She sniffed a little, "And that's more than I can say about a lot of people."

Walter didn't know what to say to that. He didn't think she was right, not completely. All the crap he pulled while Paige and Tim were together... it was pure jealousy, maybe even a little spite toward Tim. Okay, a lot of spite. His heart couldn't be considered 'in the right place' then, could it? If it had, he would've done what was best for Paige: take a step back. He was being selfish, putting his own desires before Paige's wishes.

She must have seen his doubt, because she continued, "That's not to say you haven't done some really childish things, but..." she surprised him by stepping toward him, close enough that he could reach out and comfortably rest his hands on her hips if he wanted. He flexed his hands to keep himself from doing it as she spoke, "but in trying to protect myself, I, I threw myself into a bland relationship because it was safe, and I abandoned you," her voice faltered, "I expected you to handle the situation flawlessly, without any guidance from me, which was incredibly unfair. Even someone with normal EQ would struggle, considering... considering how you felt about me..." a tear rolled down her face, but she ignored it as she tilted her head and searched his face, a question seeming to linger in her eyes.

Then he realized her intentional use of the past tense, and he gulped, knowing the answer he had to give. "Still feel..." his voice sounded hoarse and strange to his ears.

She let out a small gasp, followed by a shaky exhale. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he felt the tension he hadn't even realized had been building up release from his shoulders. He was too distracted by her to continue holding back his hands, and before he knew it they were standing in an embrace. When Paige ran her fingers through his hair, an irrational fear that she would pull away made him wrap his arms tighter around her. He didn't know why exactly, but he felt the need to say it, "I'm sorry, Paige."

She shook her head slowly as she buried her face in his neck. She let out a choked noise and when he felt tears wet his shirt, he got deja vu of only two nights ago, when she had inexplicably broken down in his arms. Only this time it wasn't so inexplicable, and Walter wasn't sure if knowing or not knowing was worse. He repeated the words, this time in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

She didn't reply for several long seconds, but then she took a deep, sighing breath and pressed closer to him. She whispered it so softly that if her mouth wasn't right next to his ear, he was sure he wouldn't have heard it, "I love you."

If it weren't physically impossible Walter would have sworn his heart stopped. He knew what he wanted to say, but his labored breathing kept him from saying it for far too long. His eyes stung with tears and his fingers curled into her sides as he struggled to process her words. He was no longer afraid of saying it, but after he had resigned (somewhat) to the idea of Paige and Tim together, he hadn't dared let himself imagine her saying that to him. It'd be too painful.

But now... she'd said it. She actually said it. His chest constricted at the idea that she felt as strongly about him as he did about her. When his lungs were finally functioning again, he breathed out, "I love you too." He hoped she could hear him, because that was as loud as he could manage.

Paige murmured, "Walter." She nuzzled his neck, and he could feel a slight smile on her lips, sending a nearly overwhelming wave of affection through him. He gasped and spoke louder, "Oh, god I love you."

After a few more seconds of silence, Paige slowly pulled away, and Walter reluctantly loosened his grip, but he kept his hands resting on her hips, craving physical contact with her. It was still a strange feeling for him, actually wanting to touch, and to be touched. While it still unnerved him a little, it no longer terrified him, and he found he was able to allow himself to actually enjoy it in this moment.

But then she seemed to shrink into herself, and grabbed his hands, holding them in her own, but sliding them off her hips. He frowned, "What- did I, did I do something?"

She quickly answered, "No, Walter, you're fine." She gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Unsure if he should press it but desperately scared of accidentally pushing her away again, he replied, "I- I thought we were gunna have, um, open communication." Her eyes flew to his, and he realized that might have sounded accusatory. He rushed to correct himself, "I-I mean-"

She interrupted, "No, you're right, Walter." She paused and looked down, trying to find a way to phrase her emotions. "It's, um, the anorexia, I, uh," she swallowed and gathered herself again, the rest of the words coming out in a rush, "I get self-conscious about my waist, um, area."

All he said was, "Oh." She looked back up at him, and his eyes were dark with concern and confusion. She was about to assure him that he did nothing wrong, that it was something she'd get past. But her breath hitched when she noticed his eyes traversing her body, and she felt her skin flush as he lingered in all the right spots on the way back up.

He found it confusing that someone as stunningly beautiful as Paige could be self-conscious about any aspect of her body. He stuttered, "Y-You, um, you're..." he trailed off for a moment, frowning, then finished, "S-stunning." Suddenly afraid she'd think he was just talking about her body, he added, "I-In, um, in every sense of the word."

She was speechless. Breathless. It was the final push that sent her over the edge, and she completely lost all self-control as she slammed her lips on his. She immediately ran her tongue insistently along the seam of his lips, desperately requesting permission. He didn't need to be asked twice as he opened his mouth to hers, stumbling backwards a few steps from the force of her kiss. Instantly a surge of desire roared through him, and he kissed her back, matching her urgency. When her hands traveled up his neck and into the curls on the back of his head, he shuddered and briefly wondered how she could do this to him with so few points of contact. Walter then wrapped his arms around her and quickly pulled her flush against him. A growl emitted from his throat at the feel of her warmth soaking into his body, from her thighs to her hips and stomach, and oh boy, her breasts pressing against his chest. He slid a hand from her back to the side of her chest, his fingers pressing into her urgently while his thumb brushed lightly on the side of her breast, asking permission. When she whimpered and wiggled against him, causing his palm to slip onto the underside of her breast, he gasped and felt himself surge against her.

Paige thought her heart would pound straight out of her chest and blood roared in her ears, as she panted against his mouth. She instinctively rolled her hips against him, eliciting a deep groan from his mouth which she swallowed greedily. His hand that was still on her back slid down to her butt, desperately pressing their hips impossibly close. She felt herself wet with anticipation when he grew harder against her.

Somehow she managed to remember her son upstairs, and was immediately horrified at the the thought that he might appear at the top of the stairs to see his mom grinding on and being groped by his mentor. She backed away, sliding her hands down to his shoulders and pressing firmly when he tried to follow. Still panting, she managed to breathe out, "Wal-Walter. Stop."

He backed away with a slight whimper, enough to look at her, confused. His eyes were hooded and swirled intensely with desire, and it was nearly enough to make her throw herself against him again. She almost forgot why she wanted to stop, and took another step back to allow her mind to think again, but stayed close enough to comfortably rest her hands on his shoulders. Shakily, she explained, "I, um, nearly forgot my, uh, motherly responsibilities." She glanced up at the stairs, praying that her son couldn't hear what they'd been doing.

"Oh. Right." He seemed to slowly come out of his fog of lust, and she immediately missed the intensity of his desire.

She took a deep breath to keep herself from enticing that desire back out, and blushed as she suggested, "We could... pick this up tomorrow?"

He nodded eagerly, and they settled into a thick silence for a few seconds before he blurted, "I love you."

She nearly laughed, amazed at how he could be so abrupt, yet smooth at the same time. "I love you too."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, careful not to linger too long. She called up to Ralph, and as he descended the stairs and she began to guide him toward the door, Walter caught her hand, "I'm, uh, really happy..." he trailed off and frowned, glancing down before returning his gaze to her eyes, "I... I think that was the end of that sentence."

Paige was sure her heart physically melted into a puddle on the floor. She beamed at him, "Me too." And for the first time in a really long time, she meant it.

* * *

 **This was the closest I've ever written to an M. Please let me know if you liked the way I wrote it, and if you want me to write any M fics in the future. I still don't know about it, but if you want to read it, I'll see what I can do. :)**


End file.
